Todos son felices, menos yo
by Damnose
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre los chicos.
1. Noches de angustia

**South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

Todas las noches tenía esa maldita sensación.

Podía sentir ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que se ponía a a pensar en lo que pasó hace unos cuantos años en una feria de chile con carne. Al principio solo pudo percibir victoria por hacer que un chico de 15 años se comiera a sus padres luego de robarle 16 dólares con 12 centavos.

Dulce venganza, ¿no, Eric?

No, definitivamente no. Las personas a las que había matado, no eran cualquiera, ¿pero cómo iba él a saberlo? Si todos en South Park le habían mentido diciéndole que su madre era hermafrodita y ella era su papá. ¿Para proteger a quién? A los malditos Broncos de Denver. A ellos les importaba una mierda la vida de un niño de 8 años. Él siempre había sabido que era una estúpida mentira, pero no le quedaba de otra que pretender que les creía. Tenía la ligera percepción de que si se enteraba, algo malo iba a suceder.

Y la verdad es que sí, Liane era una puta, pero era su madre después de todo. No podía hacer nada contra ello, no iba a matarla tampoco. Luego Scott Tenorman, apareció. Él sí que se vengó diciéndole la verdad sobre su padre, y a veces pensaba que quizá hubiese sido mejor si no le hubiera dicho quién era.

Fue una tremenda conmoción para el pobre chico castaño; enterarse de que había matado a su padre y luego se lo dio a comer a su medio hermano. Y como siempre, tenía que fingir que no le importaba tanto, tenía que comportarse como el típico hijo de puta diciendo que solo le importaba el hecho de que era mitad pelirrojo, y aunque eso le repugnaba de cierta forma, no era lo que más le molestaba.

Siempre haciéndose el fuerte, siempre reprimiendo sus sentimientos.

¿Pero de qué iba a servir? De nada. Quizá en su niñez funcionó, pero ahora se sentía vacío y entendía mejor las cosas. Las cosas en la escuela para él, ya eran una mierda, no hablaba con nadie, ni con los que solían ser sus mejores amigos; Butters intentaba acercarse a él, pero Eric ya no cedía más. Se había aislado por completo, porque cada vez que hablaba con alguien, se irritaba. De pronto, tenía ganas de golpear a quienquiera que se le acercara a hablarle de algo estúpido. Ya no era el Eric Cartman que solía ser, o al menos el que fingía ser.

Entonces, el rostro de un hombre pelirrojo y con un bigote del mismo color se le venía a la mente: Jack Tenorman, su padre. Jamás había hablado con él, solo lo vio algunas veces; vestido de Bronco de Denver en la noche donde todos eran sospechosos, manejando por las calles de South Park, cuando quiso descubrir las debilidades de Scott y por último, cuando lo cortó en pedazos y lo cocinó junto con su esposa.

Eric estaba recostado en su cama, frustrado por no poder conciliar el sueño. Y era así todo el tiempo, no podía dormir y empezaba a sentir ansiedad; miró a las cuatro paredes consumidas por la oscuridad de la habitación. A veces deseaba ser olvido, para no recordar nunca más todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, toda la mierda que ha tenido que soportar desde que es un niño pequeño. En estos momentos, lo único que necesitaba para reconfortarse era a su sapo Clyde, pero ya no lo tenía. Lo había dejado ir.

Y cuánto lo lamentaba. Él era el único que había estado ahí en esos momentos de tristeza, el único que no lo había juzgado ni le había puesto sobrenombres como el famoso "culón" que tanto le decía el chico judío. Pero ya no estaba con él, la otra opción era su madre, pero a ella no quería darle más problemas, además, a Liane no le importaba tanto como pretendía mostrar frente a la gente.

¿Sus amigos?

No, tampoco. A ellos no les tenía la confianza suficiente como para contarles sus problemas, además, podrían terminar hasta burlándose de él.

Vaya mierda.

El chico castaño se sentía vacío y solo. No tenía a nadie, ya no. Ni siquiera podía recurrir a su hermano mayor, porque lo odiaba, y estaba en su derecho. A fin de cuentas, mató a sus padres por una tontería; abrazó su almohada con fuerza, intentando hacer que las lágrimas no salgan, pero estas no cumplían con las órdenes que él les daba.

Y ahí estaba el mismísimo Eric T. Cartman, aferrado a un objeto. Llorando, sollozando, sufriendo. Completamente vulnerable, con ganas de gritar tan fuerte como pudiera.

Casi todas las noches era la misma historia, él ya no sabía qué hacer para poder estar estable, como la mayoría de los que conocía. Porque todos eran felices menos él, ¿verdad?

... ¿Verdad?


	2. Estudiar, estudiar, estudiar

**South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

Aparentemente, todos creían que su vida era perfecta. Que como su familia era "estable", no iba a tener ningún problema.

Pero no era así.

Él ya estaba harto de ser controlado por sus padres, aunque principalmente por su madre. Siempre obligándolo a hacer cosas que él no quería. Le gustaba estudiar y aprender, pero ahora estaba privado de casi todo tipo de diversión... ya no era como cuando niño, que todo era más sencillo y no debía preocuparse por casi nada, porque normalmente al día siguiente las cosas se arreglaban y todos actuaban como si nada hubiese sucedido; ya no era así. No más.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con ese estúpido curso de religión judía. Su padre estaba empezando a decirle que use un jodido kiphá (**N/A: Un kiphá es el sombrerito que usan los judíos**), y a él no le gustaba usar ese tipo de cosas.

Sí, aceptaba su religión, pero no era un fanático religioso ni nada por el estilo. No le gustaba tener que ser como sus padres en cuanto a las religiones, suficiente tenía con Eric burlándose de él por la estúpida circuncisión. Ni siquiera podía quejarse…

Ellos no sabían absolutamente nada.

No tenían idea de la mierda por la cual estaba pasando ahora. Ser judío, con padres sobreprotectores, exigentes, un hermano menor adoptado, canadiense y promiscuo, diabetes, hemorroides ocasionales. Quería rebelarse, pero le daba miedo. No tenía los huevos suficientes como para decírselo a su madre…

Decirle que ya no quería estar bajo sus órdenes. Si lo echaba de casa, se podría ir con Stan y todo resuelto, pero no se atrevía. No podía hacerlo, porque no les tenía odio ni nada por el estilo. Eran sus padres y los quería, a pesar de que nunca se preocupaban por él, sino por cómo los hacía quedar a ellos. Su madre había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, ya no era la misma mujer que era atenta con su pequeño hijo pelirrojo. Ya no. Ahora solo se preocupaba por cómo salía en la escuela, sus clases particulares, cursos, etc.

Y él iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Ya no podía con tanto peso en sus hombros, necesitaba un buen respiro de toda esta mierda.

Kyle Broflovski, el chico brillante. El chico que siempre tenía prefectas calificaciones y certificados, junto con los primeros lugares en casi todo lo que hacía. ¿Pero lo disfrutaba?

Qué va. Lo odiaba. Solo se mataba estudiando para complacer a su maldita familia judía, como diría cierto castaño; y eso no era todo, una vez que terminara con la preparatoria, sus padres empezarían a obligarlo a hacer un examen de universidad. Y aunque él sí quería estudiar en una buena universidad, quería descansar aunque sea unos cuantos meses… pero no iba a poder, no con sus padres presentes.

A veces quisiera tener una vida más tranquila como la de sus amigos y compañeros, parecía que ninguno de ellos tenía problemas por los cuales preocuparse, siempre se veían tranquilos sin nada de qué quejarse.

Y ahí estaba el pelirrojo, sentado frente a su escritorio. Escribiendo un ensayo de 1000 palabras sobre la guerra mundial, una tarea que posiblemente ninguno de sus compañeros haría, y él tampoco si no fuera por su madre, que entraba a su habitación para hacer un chequeo cada 10 minutos. Corrigiéndole todo, diciéndole que estaba mal y que tenía que volver a hacerlo. Ni siquiera se inmutaba a ayudarle.

Entendía que quería lo mejor para él, pero estaba exagerando.

Cómo odiaba las tareas...

Él no se atrevía a decírselo a Stan o a Kenny, porque sabía que ellos pensarían que todo es una tontería y que él solo era un niño malcriado… pero no lo entendían. No entendían nada. Y también estaba el "gordo", pero a él le importaba una mierda lo que él hacía. Si le decía o no, no importaba; con la única persona con la cual podía hablar era con su hermano menor, pero él no lo entendía del todo. Aún era demasiado pequeño como para captar bien las cosas.

Así que tendría que aguantarse por un buen rato, y ver cómo los demás vivían una vida sin problemas ni nada por lo que preocuparse.

Porque todos estaban felices, pero Kyle no.


End file.
